islandnationfandomcom-20200214-history
2012 Parliament Elections
The 2012 Parliament Elections are the Parliament Elections of 2012 in Ceol that will form the Ceolinese Parliament. It is the first edition with the new Parliament Act, proposed by candidate John Johnson. Parliament Act ---- #The Parliament Act: ##Registration: ###Every political party in Ceol can register for the Parliament Elections. ####The conditions are: #####Maximum 15 or 12 participants by every party and the participants should: ######Have the Ceolinese nationality. ######Have at least one residence in Ceol. ######Been 18 years or older. ###Independent participants can also register for the Parliament Elections: ####The conditions are: #####Have the Ceolinese nationality. #####Have at least one residence in Ceol. #####Been 18 years or older. ####Independent participants will be form a list together. ###Registration is not mandatory. ###Registration open on 14 October 2012. ####The conditions are: #####Connected by a political party or been independent. ###Registration close on 15 October 2012. ##Voting: ###Every inhabitant of Ceol can vote for the Parliament Elections. ####The conditions are: #####Have the Ceolinese nationality. #####Have at least one residence in Ceol. #####Been 18 years or older. ###Voting is not mandatory. ###Voting open on 16 October 2012. ####The conditions are: #####Only vote one person or vote one whole party or vote some people of a party. #####Voting on two different parties or on people of different parties is invalid. #####Blank votes and invalid votes are not punishable. ###Voting close on 17 October 2012. ##Forming ###The Parliament contains 40 members. ###The number of votes received by a party in percent, is converted into seats. ###If a party gets less than 1% of the votes, it gets no seats. ###If a party gets 2% of the votes, it get one seat, if a party gets 4% of the votes, it get two seats ... ###The participant with the most votes becomes Speaker of Parliament. ##Beginning ###The Parliament officially open on 18 October 2012 with 40 members. ##During ###When a Parliament Member dies or should resign for a reason, a new one is elected by the party of the resigned member. ##Ending ###The Parliament ends when the forming of the new Parliament, four years later, is beginning. ---- Participants Voting Standing on 16 October These are not real, but temporary, results. The next day, on 17 October, were the real results released by the Ceolinese Government. The members would be: *Jessica Petravic - Social Democratic Party *Simon Cook - Social Democratic Party *Lullah Kings - Social Democratic Party *Leo Stephen - Social Democratic Party *Marge Simons - Social Democratic Party *Maude Bradshaw - Social Democratic Party *Harry Wilkinson - Social Democratic Party *Adam Elett - Social Democratic Party *Alfred Robin - Social Democratic Party *Christopher Doyle - Social Democratic Party *Ashley Haddon - Social Democratic Party *John Johnson - Conservative Christian Party *Mark Robinson - Conservative Christian Party *Stephen Paisly - Conservative Christian Party *Helena Carlson - Conservative Christian Party *Anna-Sophia Walsh - Conservative Christian Party *James Stewart - Conservative Christian Party *Ronald Roy - Conservative Christian Party *Jack Te'o - Conservative Christian Party *Melissa White - Conservative Christian Party *Gregory Dennis - Conservative Christian Party *Jason Lovina - Green Liberals Ceol *Wayton Church - Green Liberals Ceol *Jonathan Chambers - Green Liberals Ceol *Laura Connery - Green Liberals Ceol *Christopher Murdoch - Green Liberals Ceol *John Winter - Green Liberals Ceol *Percy Setu - Green Liberals Ceol *Jodi Vadou - Green Liberals Ceol *Caitlin McBrooke - Green Liberals Ceol *Nathan Wallis - Green Liberals Ceol *Gerald Deckton - Labour Party *Paul Sutherland - Labour Party *Lisa Dales - Labour Party *Rajiv Skoll - Labour Party *Alexandra Witney - Liberal Ceol *Patrick Ramsley - Liberal Ceol *Arthur Koch - Liberal Ceol *Peter Jackson - Conservative Party of Ceol *Olivia Watson - Social Progressive Party Category:Elections